


[VID] Fifty Shades Freed

by momosansovino



Series: Fifty Shades of Luthor [3]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Clark Kent, Dom!Lex, Family Drama, Fanvids, Happy Ending, M/M, Red Sun Room, Sub!Clark, Top Lex Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: "Was it your idea to make me?"
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: Fifty Shades of Luthor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974481
Kudos: 9





	[VID] Fifty Shades Freed

**Author's Note:**

> PART III and the trilogy is completed!!

PLOT

The wedding never happen because Superman dies in the fight with Doomsday. Funerals are held with empty coffin. His presumably dead body is preserved by the US government in a secret facility. 

Lex is gloomy and spends a lot of time on the Kent farm with Martha. Everything he sees, even the slightest brighter sunshine reminds him of Superman. 

After six months of self brooding, Lex can't stand it any longer. He pulls some high level strings and manages to get Superman's corpse. 

He spends a lot of time in his lab and eventually, combining his and Superman's DNA, he makes Conner. The test tube baby with Superpowers. 

As Conner grows into his teenage form, an accident happens, and Conner escapes the lab. Unable to control his power, Conner clashes with the Metropolis police in the street. The news network covers the whole incident live and Lois who happens to be in front of the TV sees the news. Lois is shocked when she sees this teenager who has similar abilities to the supposedly dead Superman. She starts to investigate. 

Meanwhile, the Bat starts to investigate the birth of this mysterious boy. 

Lex finds Conner and takes him home. After getting along with his boy, he gradually realizes that Clark is irreplaceable, so he begins to study the possibilities of resurrecting Superman.

During one confrontation with a furious Bruce, Lex shows Bruce his red sun room. He tells Bruce that the room belongs to Clark only. 

Bruce finally manages to get scraps of information on Conner, and begins to piece the truth together. He leaks his findings to Lois anonymously. Lois is shocked and wants to publish their theory, that Lex Luthor is crazy enough to make a baby with Superman. However Perry rejects her article, demanding proof, stating that if she's wrong, Luthor will sue the Daily Planet out of existence. 

Lex gets into the fight with the Bat. He runs away with Conner with Batmobile on their tail. Conner protects Lex and all kinds of thrilling things happen. 

Eventually Lex revives Superman; Superman fights Batman again. And eventually, Lex, Clark and Conner are reunited again and a happy ending is ensured. 


End file.
